miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Biedroneczkka/W dalszym ciągu.. - wszystkie rozdziały :)
Cześć:) powracamy z opowiadaniem, które zaczęłam pisać rok temu. Więcej informacji znajdziecie na dole opowiadania;) A tu łapcie to, co było opublikowane rok temu:) nic nie edytuję dlatego dziecinne nagłówki oraz błędy zostają, za co bardzo przepraszam! W nowych rozdziałach pisanych w najbliższych dniach błędy nie powinny się pojawiać, jednakże proszę o informację w komentarzu jeżeli takowy zauważycie:) pozdrawiam! A więc wrócmy pamięcią wstecz, i przypomnijmy sobie moment 24 odcinka, kiedy Tikki zabiera Marinette do Mistrza Fu. Rozpoznajemy wtedy jego słowa: '-Witaj Biedronko.' I na tym kończy się sezon. Skupimy się dziś na tym momencie i zaczynamy opko ;) ''' '''UWAGA! POSTANOWIŁAM ,ŻE DAM WAM 3 ROZDZIAŁY NA STARCIE! TAK WIĘC ŁAPCIE, CZYTAJCIE I KOMENTUJCIE! ♥ '***' Rozdział 1 Marinette* -Witaj Biedronko. - powiedział najzwyczajniej w świecie Mistrz Fu, zupełnie jakby wiedział ,że dokładnie dziś o tej porze tu zawitam.. -Dzień dobry... skąd pan o tym wie? Starałam się... - urwałam. Starałam się nikomu o tym nie mówić. Mało tego, byłam w 100% pewna, że nikomu nawet o tym nie wspomniałam. -Widzisz, droga Marinette, sęk w tym ,że twoje Miraculum, otrzymałaś właśnie ode mnie. Tak samo stało się z Czarnym kotem. Potrzebowałem wybrać nowych, najpotężniejszych obrońców dla Paryża. Wiedziałem ,że Władca Ciem będzie próbował odebrać wam wasze Miracula, dlatego uważnie wypatrywałem osób, które by temu zadaniu podołały. Pamiętasz, na początku roku szkolnego, pomogłaś przejść przypadkowemu starcowi przez ulicę, próbując obronić go przed nadjeżdżającym samochodem? -Mhm, pamiętam. To pan był tym człowiekiem? -Dokładnie. Czarny kot otrzymał swoje Miraculum w dokładnie taki sam sposób. Pomógł mi, kiedy udawałem ,że się przewróciłem. -Ach tak? Więc tak naprawdę pan tylko udawał? Ohh.. i pomyśleć ,że gdyby nie to kolejne spóźnienie, tego wszystkiego by nie było.. Z drugiej strony, wielki z pana spryciarz. - Mistrz uśmiechnął się. -Jednakże moja droga, przejdźmy do powodu, który cię do mnie sprowadza. - spojrzał na mnie pytająco. -Ja.. No... sama.. w sumie...No... - wydawał się jakby zaskoczony moimi niezdarnym słowami. - Tak naprawdę to chodzi o pewną księgę. Tikki wypatrzyła ją w torbie Adriena.. znaczy kolegi.. mojego.. Moim zdaniem jest to normalna książka o... -Superbohaterach: obrońcach miasta? TA księga? - przerwał mi z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy. -Tak, właśnie tak. Jest napisana przedziwnym językiem którego nie mogę rozszyfrować. Tikki uparła się ,żeby zatrzymać tę księgę. Mówiła ,że zna kogoś kto tę księgę poszukuje od bardzo dawna, i zna ten język. Dlatego też się tutaj znalazłam. -Mhm. Twoja Kwami bardzo dobrze postąpiła. Możesz pokazać tę księgę? -Jasne. - Podałam mu księgę. -Niesamowite.. A jednak ona istnieje.. - wyszeptał sam do siebie. -Co takiego? A czemu miałaby nie istnieć? - zapytałam zaciekawiona. -Przed wieloma laty, księga była tam, gdzie znajdują się inne Miracula. Jednakże pewnej nocy ktoś włamał się tu i skradł ją, razem z jedym z Miraculi. W świecie magii były plotki ,że księga została spalona. Ten, kto ukradł miraculum, to właśnie Władca Ciem. -Rozumiem... tylko po co mu nasze Miracula? -Potrzebuje ich aby wskrzesić poległych obrońców. W śród nich znajdowała się pewna osoba, dziewczyna imieniem Susanne. Zginęła w pojedynku z czarnoksiężnikiem o złej mocy. Pokonała go raz na zawsze i Paryż był wolnym miastem. Ale potem pojawił się Władca Ciem, który ponownie stanowi zagrożenia dla Paryżan. Susanne była dla niego bardzo ważną osobą. -Ach tak.. -wyszeptałam. -Marinette, musisz mnie teraz uważnie wysłuchać. Skoro księga ocalała, musisz dowiedzieć się skąd miał ją Adrien. -Oczywiście, z tym nie będzie żadnego problemu! - wykrzyczałam. Zaraz.. CO?! Że niby miałabym z nim.. porozmawiać? Ooo nie, na pewno nie ! - Ojej! Przepraszam jednak jest problem! I to ogromny problem.. -Hm? Jaki problem ?- zapytał zdziwiony Mistrz Fu. -Mmm... ja.. no... ja nie mogę z nim rozmawiać! -Ależ Marinette! Musisz to zrobić! -Ojejku.. w co ja się wpakowałam.. no dobrze, zgoda. Ale gdy do niego podejdę, muszę mieć tę księgę. Bo niby skąd bym o niej wiedziała, i nagle zaczęła o niej gadać nie mając jej ? -O to się nie martw. Adrien jako Cza... Ekhem, Adrien też musi przeczytać tę księgę. - Adrien musi przeczytać? TĘ KSIEGĘ? -Ale dlaczego ? Czemu akurat on ? Zrozumiałabym gdyby chodziło o Czarnego Kota.. Ale .. Adrien? -Ymm.. No tak, ale nie ważne - skończył szybko Mistrz Fu. -Dobrze... a zatem o co mam pytać? I przede wszystkim jak wyjaśnić to, że trzymam w ręku jego księgę? -spytałam nieco zmieszana. - Zrobię kopię tej księgi tak, abyś miała ją i ty, i on, i ja. Podejdź do niego i powiedz ,że znalazłaś ją w parku na ławce. Zapytaj o to skąd ja ma. Wytłumacz się tym ,że szukałaś ją w księgarni ale nie była już nigdzie dostępna. Potem po prostu podziękuj i odejdź. -Noo... dobrze panie Fu.. -W takim razie to wszystko co chciałbym ci powiedzieć. Chyba ,że ty masz jeszcze inne pytania, które cię do mnie sprowadzają? -Chyba nie.. prawda Tikki? -Nie Marinette. To wszystko o czym chciałyśmy z panem porozmawiać, Mistrzu Fu. -A zatem, wróćcie proszę, kiedy wykonacie zadanie. -Oczywiście Mistrzu - powiedziałyśmy zgodnie z Tikki, i odeszłyśmy. Dotarłam z Tikki do domu, tam rodzice oczywiście nie kryli interesowania, gdzie byłam, z kim byłam i co robiłam. Powiedziałam tylko ,że opowiem im jutro bo byłam bardzo zmęczona. Oczywiście nie byłam. Bo niby czym, rozmową? Zjadłam więc kolację i razem z Tikki udałyśmy się do pokoju. -Masz tutaj ciastka Tikki, zjedz sobie. - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. -Dziękuje Marinette. - odpowiedziała. -I co myślisz ? -Myślę.. ,że w końcu masz dobrą okazję ,żeby pogadać z Adrienem! -Tak... tego boję się najbardziej. Znowu zacznę się jąkać i rumienić. Spalę się tam ze wstydu! -Oj Marinette, nie przesadzaj. Nie będzie aż tak źle. - powiedziała pocieszająco Tikki. - po prostu staraj się nie myśleć o tym ,ze rozmawiasz właśnie z Adrienem. Skup się na księdze. -Może masz rację? Powinnam być dobrej myśli.. Dziękuję Tikki. :) Zrobiło sie późno. Odrobiłam prace domowe, poszłam się wykąpać, a potem spać. Jutro czekała mnie długa rozmowa.. A nawet jeśli nie długa, to bardzo trudna, i krępująca. Przynajmniej dla mnie.. Rozdział 2 Adrien* Budzik obudził mnie jak zwykle o 6.00. Postanowiłem ,że poleżę sobie jeszcze jakieś 15 minut, byłem wykończony po ostatniej walce z Władcą Ciem. Ułożyłem się na jeden bok, i usłyszałem stękanie Plagga, który najwidoczniej właśnie się obudził, i koniecznie chciał dostać swój Camemmbert. - Jest w szufladzie - powiedziałem ,żeby mieć jeszcze chwile spokoju. Po zaledwie 4 sekundach słyszałem już tylko jak wcina ser. Westchnąłem głęboko. Oj plagg... -No dobra, trzeba wstawać. - Ubrałem się szybko, zjadłem jakieś śniadanie. Oczywiście w samotności przy tym ogromnym, długim stole. To była normalka. Wziąłem torbę z książkami, i wyszedłem do szkoły. Gdy tylko postawiłem krok na pierwszym schodku przy wejściu do szkoły, od razu usłyszałem ten najbardziej ze wszystkiego wkurzający głos, głos, z którym codziennie muszę wytrwać godziny. Jak zwykle, podbiegła do mnie Chloe.. - Adrieeeeeenku! - Chloe, proszę cię. Daj mi spokój.. nie mam dziś ochoty na twoje męczenie - w ogóle nie zwracając na mnie uwagi, zignorowała moją prośbę. - Nigdy nie miałem - wyszeptałem tak, aby tego nie słyszała. -Ale Adriś.. -Nie mów tak do mnie. - przerwałem jej. -No więc Adrienku.. nie zauważyłeś nawet mojej nowej fryzury, i nowego, świeżego, francuskiego manicure! - ostatni wyraz wypowiedziany był melodyjnie. Ja natomiast w tym momencie widziałem tylko rękę Chloe, którą machała mi przed twarzą z nadzieją ,że będę zachwycał się nią i jej paznokciami.. Chloe daj spokój, muszę iść na lekcje. Z resztą.. ty tak samo, prawda? - rzuciłem na odchodne i wszedłem do szkoły. Zaczęła sie lekcja chemii. Chwilę po dzwonku, wpadła jak zwykle spóźniona i zdyszana Marinette. Uśmiechnąłem się, i chociaż wiem ,że nie powinienem, ta sytuacja za każdym razem wywoływała we mnie śmiech. Marinette była taka urocza, gdy tak codziennie zabiegana wpadała na lekcję. - Marinette. Jaką tym razem masz wymówkę? - spytała podniesionym głosem chemiczka. - Ja.. no.. y.. zastrzasnęłam się w pokoju i.. i nie mogłam wyjść! - odpowiedziała szybko i usiadła na swoje miejsce, koło Alyi. Po chwili spojrzałem w stronę Nino, i powstrzymywałem się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Wpatrywał się w Alye jak w obrazek, nie liczyło się nic tylko Alya i on. Po chwili jednak zaśmiałem się, i szepnąłem do niego: -No stary, nieźle wpadłeś! -C-co ? - odpowiedział wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań - Powiedziałem: nieźle wpadłeś! - O co ci chodzi? - udawał zdezorientowanego. - Nie udawaj, przecież widzę jak gapisz sie na Alye. - parsknąłem śmiechem. Nino zarumienił się lekko. -No dobra, podoba mi się. Tylko jak do niej zagadać? - To proste, wystarczy tylko.. -Adrien Agreste! Czy chcesz podzielić się tą jakże cenną informacją, którą chciałeś przekazać Nino z nami wszystkimi? Jeżeli to coś śmiesznego, pośmiejemy się razem. - Krzyknęła nauczycielka. - Przepraszam pani profesor, już się to nie powtórzy. - powiedziałem i podałem kartkę Nino Wystarczy tylko ,że powiesz jej co do niej czujesz. Po chwili odpisał: Ehh, gdyby to było takie proste jak mówisz... Lekcja się skończyła. Po chwili podeszła do mnie Marinette, z rękami widocznie ukrywającymi coś za plecami. - H-hej Adrien.. mam książkę.. twoją.. w parku.. Ahhh! - wyciągnęła zza pleców księgę, którą wczoraj zgubiłem, i spuszczając głowę w dół, wcisnęła mi ją przed nos. - Moja księga? - wziąłem ją, a Marinette złapała się jedną ręką za ramię. - Dziekuję ci Marinette. Przeszukiwałem cały dom, żeby ją znaleźć. Gdzie była? - powiedziałem z uśmiechem. -Była... znaczy.. zostawiłeś.. w parku.. tam.. - zarumieniła się. -Więc zostawiłem ją na ławce w parku? - powiedziałem próbująć zrozumieć jej jąkania. -Tak! - wykrzyknęła szybko spoglądając na mnie. - W takim razie dziekuję ,że mi ją zwróciłaś. Muszę iść. - powiedziałem odchodząc, kiedy Marinette krzyknęła za mną: -Adrien, za-zaczekaj chwilę! -Tak? - spytałem zaskoczony. - Ja.. chciałam spytać tylko.. skąd masz tę księgę? - Ja... - zaciałem się. - Ja.. dostałem ją od taty! - skłamałem. Nie mogłem przecież powiedzieć Marinette ,że tak naprawdę sam wykradłem ją z sejfu ojca. - Tak. Dostałem ją od taty.A czemu pytasz? Coś się stało? - zapytałem zaciekawiony. - Yyy... nie, nie! Ja.. po prostu ja.. szukałam jej! Tak, szukałam jej w różnych księgarniach, ale nigdzie nie mogłam jej znaleźć! - Znowu spuściła głowę i się zarumieniła. - A jak się o niej dowiedziałaś ? - spytałem chcąc dowiedzieć sie, czy księg jest więcej, czy mój ojciec z niewiadomych przyczyn ukrywał tą jedną ksiegę w sejfie za obrazem mamy, o którym nawet ja nie miałem pojecia. - Co? - Marinette wyprostowała się i spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona. - Znaczy.. ja.. ten.. dowiedziałam się ... z muzeum! Tak, z muzeum.. wspominali o tym na wystawie .. -Ach tak? No cóż, jeszcze raz ci dziekuję Marinette. Muszę już iść. - uśmiechnąłem się i poszedłem. Rozdział 3 Marinette* -Ach tak? No cóż, jeszcze raz ci dziękuję Marinette. Muszę już iść. - powiedział Adrien i odszedł w swoją stronę. Uhh.. odetchnęłam z ulgą. Mało brakowało.. Po lekcjach wróciłam do domu, zjadłam obiad i zabrałam Tikki do Mistrza Fu. - Dzień dobry Mistrzu Fu. -Witaj Marinette. Rozmawiałaś z Adrienem ? -Tak, ja właśnie w tej sprawie. No więc tak jak pan prosił, zapytałam go skąd ma książkę. Adrien utrzymuje ,że dostał ją od swojego taty. - Od taty? - powiedział zaskoczony Mistrz. - a skąd Gabriel mogłby mieć tę księgę? - wymamrotał sam do siebie.- Trzeba to zbadać. Ale to zadanie pozostawiam już do wykonania sobie. Dziękuję ,że przyszłaś Marinette. - Nie ma sprawy panie Fu. Do widzenia! - Pożegnałam się, i wyszłam. Wróciłam do domu. Poszłam do swojego pokoju, by położyć się i odpocząć.Po paru minutach bezruchowego leżenia, zasnęłam. ''W TYM SAMYM CZASIE : (Narracja 3-osobowa) -Witam wszystkich tu zebranych, na corocznym konkursie najlepszego stroju wieczorowego! W tym roku dwiema najlepszymi kandydatkami wybranymi spośród setki uczestników są Julie Madinson, oraz Grace Caprio, proszę o głośny aplauz! Teraz nasze asystentki przygotują dla naszych finalistek 2 tablice, na których dziewczęta zaprezentują swoje pomysły na kreacje. Lepszy projekt zgarnia nagrodę główną, a mianowicie udział w reklamie firmy "Apart" i 10.000 tys. zł! Czas na wykonanie pracy to 30 min. Czas - START! po 30 min. : -Uwaga, uwaga! Dziewczęta skończyły swoje projekty, a ja mam już wyniki! Tegoroczny konkurs najlepszego stroju weieczorowego wygrywa...................................... JULIE MADINSON! OGROMNE BRAWA! Julie: Ojejku! nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Bardzo dziękuję.. bardzo wam dziękuję! - powiedziała połykając łzy szczęścia. Grace: Słucham? Ona ? Julie Madinson wygrała zamiast MNIE? to chyba jakieś żarty! Mój projekt był 100 razy lepszy! Teraz, kiedy zaszłam tak daleko, ona zniszczyła wszystkie moje plany! - powiedziała sama do siebie, patrząc ze wściekłością, jak Julie jest w centrum uwagi, a ludzie chcą jej autografy. Władca Ciem : -Oh, biedactwo. Nie docenienie jej talentu, złość i zazdrość na rywalkę która zgarnia jej nagrodę.. ta dziewczyna to idealny cel dla mojej akumy.. Leć mała akumo, i zawładnij jej duszą. *Akuma ukrywa się w ołówku Grace* - Witaj projektantko. Ja jestem Władca Ciem, i dzięki mnie będziesz mogła zamieniać wszystkie ubrania w sklepach na twój dzisiejszy projekt. Jednak w zamian przyniesiesz mi Miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego kota. Zgadzasz się? -Oczywiście, Władco Ciem. 'Marinette* ''' -... Po paru minutach bezruchowego leżenia, zasnęłam. Mój sen nie trwał zbyt długo, ponieważ może godzinę później obudziły mnie krzyki Paryżan. Szybko podbiegłam do okna ,żeby sprawdzić co się dzieje. Zauważyłam dziewczynę w długim blond warkoczu, idącego od samego czubka głowy, ubraną w stylową, białą koszulkę z tęczowym sercem na środku, włożoną pod czarną, leko kloszowaną spódniczkę w żołte, czerwone i różowe kwiaty z zielonymi, krótkimi łodyżkami, na stopach miała białe półbuty. Nie chciałam tracić czasu więc jak najszybciej zwróciłam się do Tikki: -Tikki, kropkuj! Chwilę później byłam już Biedronką. Niemalże od razu po przemianie, byłam już na wieży Eiffla, gdzie zawsze przed misją spotykałam się z Czarnym Kotem. I tym razem pojawił się pare sekund później niż ja. -Przepraszam za spóźnienie Biedrona - powiedział -Nic się nie stało, ale lepiej zajmijmy się tą modelką! Obstawiam ,że akuma jest w jej rysiku, poznaję tę dziewczynę, brała udział w konkursie najlepszego stroju wieczorowego czy jakoś tak, musiała odpaść we winale kiedy jej przeciwniczką była Julie! A plan jest taki : musimy się jakoś do nie dostać - bierzmy pod uwagę to ,że lata na rózowej walizce i jak nas zobaczy, na pewno będzie atakować nas tak jak pozostałych ludzi, czyli wypuszczając z niej ubrania, które osłaniają ci twarz, gdy już się do niej dostaniemy, ty odwrócisz jej uwagę, a ja stanę za nią i schwytam akume. Ale nie ma co gadać, działajmy! Jak powiedziałam, tak zrobiliśmy, w końcu po pół godzinnej walce, udało mi się schwytać akumę. -Mam cię! Narobiłaś już wiele szkód mała akumo.' (bla, bla, bla - dop. autorki XDD) '''Papa miły motylku! Niezwykła biedronka! Gdy wszystko powróciło do normy, przybiłam z Kotem zaliczeniowego żółwika. -Muszę iść Czarny Kocie. Wiem ,ze dziś moglibyśmy wreszcie porozmawiać.. ale mam dziś dużo pracy.. - Kot jakby posmutniał. Nie wiedziałam co robić. Czarny Kot był dla mnie jak brat, nie chciałam by był przeze mnie smutny. Działałam impulsywnie.. podeszłam do niego i dałam mu buziaka w policzek. Spojrzał na mnie, najpierw lekko zdziwiony, ale potem się uśmiechnął. Jak zwykle się zarumieniłam. -Muszę iść.. do jutra Kocie - powiedziałam z uśmiechem a następnie zarzuciłam swoje jo-jo na dach piekarni. -Do jutra księżniczko.. - wyszeptał bardziej do siebie, gładząc dłonią miejsce na policzku, w którym go pocałowałam. Tak naprawdę sama do końca nie wiedziałam dlaczego to zrobiłam. To był impuls.. 'HEJ, HEJ, NO I JAK SIĘ PODOBAŁ MÓJ 1 WPIS? TAAK WIEM, TROCHĘ NUDNO ALE W PIERWSZYCH ROZDZIAŁACH ZAWSZE JEST ;D U GÓRY NAPISAŁAM ,ŻE DAJĘ 3 ROZDZIAŁY NA START, CZYLI JAKBY TE 3 CO TERAZ PRZECZYTALISCIE, MOŻECIE TRAKTOWAĆ JAKO 1 WPIS ;) ''' SERDECZNIE ZAPRASZAM DO KOMENTOWANIA! <3 Rozdział 4 Cześć, widzę ,że opko przyjęło się bardzo pozytywnie, z czego jestem bardzo zadowolona :) Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe komentarze :* A teraz zaczynamy kolejny rozdział :D Adrien* -Siedziałem tak jeszcze na wieży Eiffla z jakieś pół godziny. Cały czas szczerzyłem się do gwiazd i myślałem tylko o Biedronce. Tak bardzo chciałem wiedzieć, kim jest tak wspaniała dziewczyna.. Bałem się jednak tego ,że może być dziewczyną z mojej szkoły, której nawet nie zauważam na codzień. To było by żenujące.. Zszedłem na ziemię i nie przejmując się tym ,że ktoś zobaczy przemieniłem się. Było już ciemno i późno, więc szanse ,że ktoś by mnie zobaczył były minimalne. No i się nie pomyliłem. Na ulicach Paryża gościły jedynie pustki. Udałem się do domu i wszedłem do środka tak, by ojciec nie usłyszał. Gdy od wejścia do mojego pokoju dzieliło mnie zaledwie 7 kroków, usłyszałem znajomy, zaspany głos.. -Adrien? Co ty robisz? - To był tata. Niech to szlag, pewnie musiał mnie usłyszeć.. -Tata? No.. yyy.. ja.. byłem w toalecie.. -W ubraniu? -Nie.. to znaczy TAK! To znaczy ja.. pomyliłem godziny, myślałem ,że jest już wczesny ranek i miałem wychodzić do szkoły ale zobaczyłem godzinę i.. - Już dobrze, nie kłopocz się tak. - Urwał mi i obdarzył mnie podejrzliwym i przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Stałem tak przed nim i zastanawiałem się czy aby na pewno uwierzy w tą ściemę. -Idź już spać. Jutro masz szkołę. Dobranoc, Adrien. - powiedział i zaczął się oddalać. -Dobranoc tato.. - powiedziałem i poszedłem do siebie. Uchyliłem skrawek koszili ,żeby Plagg mógł znaleźć się w zasięgu mojego wzroku. -Uff.. mało brakowało.. - powiedziało Kwami. -Może i tak. Jestem wykończony. Idę spać. Camemmbert masz w drugiej szufladzie.. tej koło biurka - powiedziałem i opadłem na łóżko. *'Po kolejnej misji, dostrzegłem ,że nie wykorzystaliśmy z Biedronką "Szczęśłiwego Trafu" ani "Kotaklizmu". To zdarzało się rzadko. Biedronka już chciała się pożegnać, jednak zatrzymałem ją i chwyciłem za dłonie. Była zdziwiona, ale nie protestowała, ponieważ wiedziała ,że mamy jeszcze czas. ''-Czarny Kocie? Czy coś nie tak? -powiedziała'' ''-Nie.. ja tylko... - zawahałem się. Nie wiedziałem ,czy to co teraz zamierzałem zrobić będzie właściwe.. ale jednak spełniłem swoje zamiary. - ja tylko.. chciałem ci coś powiedzieć. A raczej pokazać.. Puściłem jej dłonie.'' ''-Plagg, schowaj pazury! - rozkazałem jednocześnie stając się Adrieniem.'' ''-A- adrien?! - wykrzyknęła. Biedronka zdezorientowana i wyraźnie zszkokowana, stała jak wryta w ziemię.'' ''-Tak.To ja.. Adrien Agreste. Ale skoro ty mnie znasz w codziennym życiu.. ja powinienem znać i ciebie. Wiem ,że nie powinniśmy znać swoich tożsamości dopóki nie nadejdzie odpowiedni moment, i proszę cię wybacz mi to. Bardzo chciałbym dowiedzieć się kim jesteś.. obiecuję ,że nic się nie zmieni. Będziemy zachowywać się tak, jakby to się nie wydarzyło. - Biedronce wymalowało się przerażenie na twarzy, jednak w jej pięknych, fiołkowych oczach mogłem dostrzec iskierkę radości. Czyżby cieszyła się ,że to właśnie ja okazałem się być Czarnym Kotem?'' ''-Aa- Adrien.. skoro ja wiem kim jesteś, mogę powiedzieć ci ,że znamy się w codziennym życiu. Codziennie widujemy się w szkole. Jednak nie wiem, czy powinnam się ujawniać.. - po tych słowach posmutniałem. Musiała to zauważyć, bo od razu powiedziała: - Ugh.. no dobrze.. Obyś tego nie żałował - powiedziała - Ani ja.. - dodała czepcząc. Ucieszyłem się niemiłosiernie, Biedronka już miała wypowiedzieć słowa dzięki którym mogła się przemienić, kiedy nagle..'''* Obudziłem się. Byłem załamany, ponieważ sen skończył się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, a większość z nich się spełniała. Co jeśli dowiedziałbym się kim jest biedronka? Świadomość o utracie ukochanej wiedzy, nie dawała mi spokoju. Wstałem, wyszykowałem się, zjadłem śniadanie i wyszedłem do szkoły. Tam zobaczyłem Marinette, śmijącą się razem z Alyą z czegoś, co Alya pokazała jej na swoim smartfonie. W jej uśmiechu było coś takiego, co przypominało mi uśmiech biedronki.. To wszystko na dziś :* Przepraszam ,że tak krótko, ale jest już późno a muszę jutro wstać do szkoły ;/ Jak wam się podobał rozdział? :) Jakieś ocenki w komentarzu ? :p Rozdział 5 Witajcie kochani:) Po rocznej przerwie wracam do pisania, mam nadzieję;) czytałam wszystkie miłe słowa jakie napisaliście mi w komentarzach rok temu i znalazłam tam mnóstwo pochwał za to jak piszę, za co jeszcze raz serdecznie dziękuję! Natomiast muszę was zmartwić tym ,że nie wiem czy na chwilę dzisiejszą mój sposób pisania jest taki sam, ale obawiam się że bardzo się pogorszył ze względu na to że z powodu braku czasu przestałam czytać tak dużo ksiązek;/ W każdym razie - spróbujemy! Tak długo wyczekiwany 5R pojawi się z biegiem najbliższych dni, do zobaczenia!:) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania